Ever After
by getagrip91
Summary: Set during the 18th century, everything has gone wrong in Bella’s life, her father passed away, her step-mother miss treats her, and her step-sisters hate her. But can one meeting with a mysterious family, change her?
1. Prologue

Title: Ever After

A/N: While this idea for the story is mine, I was given ideas by the movies Cinderella and Ever After, hence the title.

A/N 2:Also the words that I am using might not necessarily be the proper words during the 18th century.

A/N 3: Most of the story will be written in Bella's point of view, but there might be times when they aren't.

Summary: Set during the 18th century, everything has gone wrong in Bella's life, her father passed away, her step-mother miss treats her, and her step-sisters hate her. But can one meeting with a mysterious family, change her?

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone

**Prologue **

**Bella POV**

"**Everything happens at three's, at least for me anyways. I was born at three in the morning on September 13th, when my trouble began. After three years, my mother had died from pneumonia. About three years later my dad moved to a little village called Bonnu, in France. Three years after that, my father re-married and three new people joined my family. Things started to look up for me, but then my fifteenth birthday came and the horror of the three's happened again, my father was killed at exactly 3 in the morning, day of my birthday. Now I am sixteen, soon to be seventeen and I am awaiting what will happen to me on the day of my eighteenth birthday, because honestly it can not get worse than having three people mad at you, a wicked step-mother and two evil step-sisters."**


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Ever After

A/N: While this idea for the story is mine, I was given ideas by the movies Cinderella and Ever After, hence the title.

A/N 2:Also the words that I am using might not necessarily be the proper words during the 18th century.

A/N 3: Most of the story will be written in Bella's point of view, but there might be times when they aren't.

Summary: Set during the 18th century, everything has gone wrong in Bella's life, her father passed away, her step-mother miss treats her, and her step-sisters hate her. But can one meeting with a mysterious family, change her?

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Isabella," called my wicked step-mother, or should I say Baroness De Fher. Her first name was Victoria, she was tall with striking red hair. Her two daughters were Jessica and Lauren, Jessica was worse than Lauren. Lauren used to be my friend, but after my father died, she had become mean, like Jessica. Well maybe not like Jessica; Jessica would pull my hair when I was younger and push me down the stairs, but Lauren would not talk to me anymore. I guess she feared that Victoria would make her like me, a slave. I didn't really mind it, I had a place to stay and people who were somewhat part of my family, but it was becoming harder. I knew Victoria loved my father, but once he died, it was like she could care less about me. Now I had to do everything around our manor.

It was a small manor, my father did not have much money; he worked as a guard to the King and Queen of France. He died on my sixteenth birthday the same time my mother died 13 years ago and the same time I was born, 3 in the morning. They said he was stabbed, protecting the castle from a thief, but I saw the bite mark on his neck. The mark was a perfect bite, caused by one animal, if you want to call them that, "the cold ones" or as most people call them vampires.

Vampires were legends in the town of Bonnu. It was said that one family was living in the forest of our village, but no one could prove the legend. The tale began with the Volturi and how they were the rulers of the vampires, they shunned one family, called the Cullens, because they disobeyed the rules or at least that was what I was told. People have claimed to see them in our village hunting, but those people were crazy. It was once said that one male vampire could dazzle you. I never believed the legend until the day my father was killed. Once he was gone there was a time when I wanted revenge. I wanted to hunt the vampires in the forest, but I was stopped by my friend Jacob. He reminded me of my promise to my father to never go into the woods and as much as I wanted revenge, I would obey my promise.

"ISABELLA" called my step mother again. I hated that name, but she refused to call me Bella. My father always called me Bella, in a way I was glad she didn't like it; I didn't want my REAL name to grace her lips.

"I'm coming, step-mother" I replied, when I heard footsteps on the stairs. My room was located in the basement of the manor. It was a small basement filled with wooden crates and things or my father. When I asked her why she through my father's belongings in the basement, she simply told me, with stone cold eyes, that she did not want to be reminded of him.

"Bella, the baroness is very upset" said my friend Jacob, as he stood outside my door.

"I am coming, what time is it?" I asked him

"5:30" said Jacob

"Oh" was all I could muster up to say

I was way behind my normal time. Most nights I could sleep and be able to awake at 3 to do my morning chores, but last night was a week before my birthday and I had stayed up praying that my 17th birthday would be okay.

I quickly got up and rushed towards the door. Jacob stood there before me, a full foot and half taller.

"M'lady you look beautiful" said Jacob, as he bowed to me

"Good Sir you would not be lying to me would you?" I asked him, a smile securely fastened on my face.

"M' lady I would never lie to you" said Jacob.

Jacob was my oldest friend, although I was a year older than him. My father and his father were both guards working in the castle. They always teased us that we would be married and I always told them no, but Jacob always seemed to want me, as a wife and a companion. It seemed I was the only girl who did not seem to fall for his charm, which of course upset him, but I could not help, but only seem him as a friend.

I pushed Jacob out of the way, but I managed to forget the step and fall forward into a hay stack. I heard Jacob laugh, but then come to help me up.

"How ever did you manage to miss that step?" he asked

"Are you accusing me of being gawky?" I asked him, knowing full well that I was, but honestly it was not my fault, there was no light. The only light I ever received down here was the sunlight or moonlight flowing through the prison celled window.

"Never, but before you ask m'lady you still are beautiful" said Jacob.

I looked for the mirror I knew would be in the hallway. I took in my appearance and cringed, I looked terrible. My hair had hay stuck in it and my face was filled with dirt. I didn't understand how I looked beautiful.

"Dearest Jacob you have lied to me" I told him fixing my appearance.

"No, you are always beautiful to me Isabella de Swan" said Jacob.

I didn't mind him using my full name, when he said it the name fit.

"JACOB, did you get Isabella, yet!" yelled my step-mother

"Yes, step-mother I am on my way up" I answered, I saw Jacob cringe at her yelling and I gave him a stiff smile, as I went to go up the stairs, but his arm shot out and he grabbed my arm.

"You can always come home with me" said Jacob, not releasing my arm.

He knows about Victoria and her brutal ways. She mistreats me and, yet, I stay with her.

"Jacob we have been over this, no, my father for some weird reason loved her and I will not leave her." I told him.

"But she is hurting you" he told me, his eyes pleading with me.

"I can't Jacob" I told him, his eyes looked defeated and he let go of my arm. I quickly ran upstairs and went to the kitchen.

"Yum smells good" I said

"It better smell good, I have some stew on the stove for tonight" said Angela, the chief and my only other friend.

"ISABELLA" yelled my step-sisters, from the dining room.

"They have not stopped yelling today. Where were you?" asked Angela

"I overslept" I told her.

"The baroness is very upset" said Angela, holding two breakfast dishes

"Thank you for the warning" I told her, grabbing the two dishes she was handing me

I walked in to the dining room and saw my step-sisters at the table, my step-mother was no where to be seen.

"Somebody's in trouble" said Jessica, as a put her breakfast on the table

I quickly turned around and was struck from behind. I quickly fell to the ground, my eyes becoming heavy, as I fell into a pit of darkness

--

So far I have recieved positive reviews with this story and I hope that everyone enjoys it :) A special thanks to MrsRobPattinson1901,nielanut,edwardrocksmysocks, Andromeda03, latuacantante4him, Vyruss, and Potterdancer616. Also thank you to anyone who just reads :)


End file.
